Quiver Beneath Me
by pat4pat
Summary: A secret kept. A deeper and darker longing for primal pleasures. A quivering beneath the splendor of an enchanting kiss. Oh the delectable desires Myrnin could bestow upon her.


"Do you trust me?..."

It was scarcely a whisper, a whisper barely heard over the sound of my beating heart. His dark eyes traveled up the length of my frame, finally resting upon my own. I seemed to lounge casually across his chaise, my body draped across its length, my head resting upon the plush armrest. Yet my heart pounded with anticipation and I knew that he could hear it. One hand tangled nervously amidst my up do while the other rested against my heart, feeling its thunderous pulse.

_It aids in my sanity…I will never utter a single word about this, about us…_ His words from earlier echoed through my mind in the darkness from where they were whispered. Yes, it was dangerous to allow my father's colleague, a colleague whose secret my father and I had kept for years, to indulge in such primal pleasures. But they were just that, primal. Primal urges, primal needs. And now I was going against every warning my father had ever impressed upon me, against every natural instinct that told me to take flight.

His cold and calculating fingers brought me back to his dimly lit room. The candles' wavering flames cast shadows across our frames. Ever so slowly, my evening gown was lifted above my ankles, above my shins and knees, above my upper thighs. The fabric's tantalizing ascent gave me instinct to squirm, but his dark eyes firmly held mine and I remained deathly still.

A gasp barely escaped my lips as icy digits pressed themselves into the milky, warmth of my inner thigh. With his other hand and my legs now free to his administrations, he spread me slightly apart. Only then did his eyes release themselves from mine own. He was bent on one knee before me in his dark slacks, his hands splayed across my inner thighs, his mouth slightly open in eager anticipation. His wavy, dark locks fell around his face, contrasting against the white of his dress shirt. It was utterly romantic in a macabre sort of way.

My heart quickened, my eyes widening as he lowered his face, pressing a feather-light kiss barely against my skin. His grip tightened just a notch close to pain as he sensed my pulse, my blood pounding violently through every vein in my entire being. My stomach doubled in knots, my arms tensed as I clutched myself. I was able to see his face clearly from the position from which I lay. With his face still pressed close against my thigh, he glanced up at me once more, a red tint beginning to dilute his dark eyes.

"Only here will no one see."

His fangs pierced into my flesh before I could register his words. Any fear or doubts previously held by both conscious and unconscious mind were released into a sea of utter ecstasy. My eyes rolled back into their sockets, my lids following suit and lowering. Control of my breath was but a lost thought as I silently panted, clutching the armrest as if life itself depended upon it. I could almost feel the slick warmth of my blood gently cascading into his open mouth, traversing ore his tongue to slide down his throat. And with that thought, a new sensation raked through my body. It was a tingling sensation, traveling from my lower belly and spreading throughout my most intimate areas. But it only lasted for a fleeting moment as oblivion left me and I regained my senses.

I blinked a few times, shedding slight tears I never realized had formed. His dark form now loomed over me, his cold fingers caressing my cheek. His wavy, dark tresses still tumbled around his face, framing him in an ethereal light against the candles' dim flame. I saw the last glimpse of red as it retreated quickly from his dark eyes now scanning my face. When he saw that I was aware of his presence, a small smile spread across his lips. I could faintly make out the red tint of my blood stained on his tongue as he spoke softly and gently.

"Clara, my dear...Only here will no one see…"

And I longed to quiver beneath his enchanting kiss once more, melting into the splendor of that delicious ache.

**I do not own anything related to Morganville Vampires. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
